When two flooring materials of different heights are placed adjacent to one another, it is often necessary to provide a flooring adapter device therebetween. In this respect, a flooring adapter device acts as a "bridge" between the flooring materials. The transitional flooring surface of the flooring adapter device provides a gradual change in the height of the flooring surface between the two flooring materials.
A transitional flooring surface is particularly important where the relative heights of the flooring materials differ substantially, such as carpet and rubber or vinyl tile. In this respect, the transitional flooring surface is necessary to prevent the possibility of an individual from tripping as they walk between the two flooring materials and to provide a gradual ascent or decent for wheeled apparatus moving between the two flooring materials.
With regard to individuals walking or running between two flooring materials having different heights, there is a possibility that as the individual crosses from the lower flooring material to the higher flooring material that they may trip over the higher flooring material, and consequently injure themselves. It is also possible that as the individual crosses between the two flooring materials that they may lose their balance due to the sudden rise or fall in the height of the flooring material. This may also lead to injury.
Where a wheeled apparatus is rolled between two flooring materials having different heights, the wheeled apparatus may become jarred due to a bump created by the differing heights of the flooring materials. In this respect, the wheeled apparatus may encounter a sudden decent as it moves from the higher flooring material to the lower flooring material, or may encounter a sudden ascent as it moves from the lower flooring material to the higher flooring material. Another problem encountered when moving from a lower flooring material to a higher flooring material is that the higher flooring material may act as an impediment to movement of the wheeled apparatus between the flooring materials. In this regard, it may be necessary to apply an additional force to the wheeled apparatus or lift up the wheeled apparatus onto the higher flooring material.
With respect to pedestrians walking or running between two flooring materials of differing heights, the transitional flooring surface provided by a flooring adapter device can reduce or eliminate any obstacle created by the higher flooring material, and provide a more gradual change in heights between the two flooring materials.
In a situation where an apparatus having wheels is moved between two flooring materials of differing heights, the transitional flooring surface provided by a flooring adapter device reduces or eliminates jarring to the wheeled apparatus as it moves between the two flooring materials and eliminates any impediment caused by a higher flooring material.
In the case of a health care facility, such as a hospital, it is common today to find hallways having carpeting, and operating and treatment rooms having vinyl or rubber flooring (e.g., tile). A flooring adapter device providing a transition surface between the carpeting and vinyl or rubber flooring is necessary to prevent injury to individuals walking or running between the flooring materials of differing heights, and to prevent jarring individuals riding in wheelchairs or gurneys that are moved between the flooring materials. In the case of wheelchairs and gurneys, it should be appreciated that jarring or sharp bumps occurring as the wheelchairs or gurneys are moved across two different flooring materials may cause harm or discomfort to a patient who has just received surgery.
The transitional flooring surface provided by prior art flooring adapter devices have steep slopes. These steep slopes create a disruption in the flooring surface which does not adequately prevent injury (e.g., tripping or falling) to pedestrians walking or running, and which does not adequately prevent jarring and bumping to wheeled apparatus, such as wheelchairs and gurneys.
The present invention overcomes these and other drawbacks of prior art flooring adapter devices.